Bad Girls Don't Die
by Icesofgentry
Summary: What happens when Usagi's world falls apart and she leaves Tokyo to start a new life.... perhaps even a life of crime with new friends and old coming together in a dramatic ending...
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Arizona desert-  
  
Usagi sat on the trunk of the car listening as the muffles from within died down. Her left arm bled from a bullet wound as she looked to her two best friends, Cel and Ices. Ices had a predatory look in her green eyes as she also listened to the muffled gasping for air. Cel, on the other hand, seemed to be counting under her breath. She glanced first to Ices' emerald hued eyes which were framed by small wire rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Then her gaze turned to Usagi who looked as she had always looked, a golden goddess turned demon. She had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be missing that certain spark that let people know that there was someone home upstairs and that they wouldn't eat your children.  
  
"Don't you think that you should let him out now?" Cel asked in a calm voice that was normally used to talk her two friends into getting them into more trouble than they were at the present moment.  
  
Usagi and Ices sighed heavily as Usagi slid from the trunk of the black convertible and opened it. She looked down into the sweat drenched face of their quarry that lay in the trunk. Silver eyes stared back at blue, green, and brown. The man struggled to swallow as he worked moisture back into his mouth.  
  
"Why don't you guys die?" he asked in a rasping voice.  
  
Cel who looked to be the most conservative of the group, which was in fact true, let her true self shine from her brown eyes.  
  
"Its simple," she stated smiling impishly at the man.  
  
Usagi and Ices looked to each other. Usagi said as she hauled the man from the trunk and dropped him onto the ground, "Bad girls don't die."  
  
The three friends climbed into the car and sped off, spraying dust and pebbles at the man who stared with murderous intent at the retreating car and its occupants.  
  
Yes, murder.  
  
let me know what you think ^,^ 


	2. One

Chapter 1  
  
-Tokyo Japan-  
  
March 2000  
  
----------------  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow in class." Usagi called as she waved to her friend Naru. As they parted ways, she knew she was happy. For once everything was going how she wanted it. She was in collage and engaged to the most wonderful man in the world and would be married to him some time the next year. Yes, her life was doing great.  
  
As she walked along she spotted her one and only love. Her heart jumped when she saw the tall dark haired man emerge from the arcade. The presence of Mamoru Chiba made her breath catch in her throat every time she saw him; it had been that way ever since she had been in junior high. Although she was a college senior now, just the site of him made her body clench and her heart and breathing speed up as it had years ago.  
  
"Hey Usako," Mamoru said while looking at her through the black lenses of his sun glasses. "We, umm, we need to talk."  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side and then nodded, a small frown playing over her lips. Mamoru seemed nervous about something. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders then and smiled slightly down at her as she snuggled into his side as they walked. They headed into the park across the street, a place that held so many memories for them. It was where they had spent so much time with their friends and where they had shared their first kiss. She smiled softly at the thoughts of good memories that coursed through her.  
  
Mamoru led her to a bench and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her and took both of her hands in his. He looked at the gentle bone structure and tried to memorize how well they fit into his. His glance only lasted a second. Then he pulled his shades up over his eyes, so that they rested on his head, in order that he could have a good look at her.  
  
"Usako," he paused, and then took a deep breath before dropping her hands like they had burned him. He stood then and turned his back on her before beginning again. "Usako, I'm leaving Tokyo. I don't know if I will come back. I think," he paused again and took a shuddering breath as if he were trying to hold back tears and then continued, "I think it would be best if you just forgot about me. It would be best for us both." He didn't wait for a reaction or response. He just walked off with his head bowed in cowardness. Had Usagi not been so utterly heartbroken she might have heard Mamoru's own sobs of sadness, but her own heart shattering made her oblivious to the world.  
  
Usagi didn't know how long she sat staring at the lake, tears falling silently from her eyes. However, soon her sorrow turned to anger and then to straight fury. She shrugged off the lurking ache in her heart as she pulled the emerald engagement ring from her finger and stood drawing her hand back to throw it into the water. Yet something stopped her though at the last minute. She pulled the necklace that Mamoru had given her off and slipped the ring onto it before replacing the clasp and tucking the necklace and ring under her shirt. The ring would be a permanent reminder that men were pigs and couldn't be trusted. She looked around the park, then turned and made her way toward the apartment she shared with Minako. In that brief moment she decided she was leaving. There was nothing left in Tokyo for her. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away for a while.  
  
She moved into the apartment and looked at the spotless and over organized rooms. She had become a perfectionist at some point in her life, but she planned to change that. She knew somewhere in her heart that she had only learned all this so that when she and Mamoru were married she would be able to keep their home clean like he liked it. Her breath caught at the thought of Mamoru and tears threatened to spill out, but she shook them off and grabbed the memo pad she and Minako left by the phone instead. She scrawled two lines on the top sheet.  
  
Mina,  
  
I'm leaving. Don't try to find me. I don't know if I'm coming back.  
  
Usa  
  
Then she went into her room to pack. She refused to look at the numerous pictures of her and Mamoru with the gang as she placed clothes in a small suitcase. When finished, she grabbed her purse and tucked her passport and ID into it and quickly shut the door. She only hesitated a second before turning and walking out of the apartment. She took one more glance back and saw the light beneath Minako's bedroom door. In that moment her fate was sealed and she turned and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Soon she found herself at Tokyo international airport staring at the departure times and trying to decide where to go. She closed her eyes and randomly pointed a finger at a line on the screen. When she opened her eyes once more the words under her finger were. 'Phoenix Arizona.' She smiled softly and moved toward the ticket counter.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to America," she muttered.  
  
Shortly she had bought her ticket and was making her way onto the plane. She craned her neck trying to find a place to sit on a plane that was crammed with bodies. Her flight was like most others; it was the typical over booking of most flights. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed the strap to her purse causing her to jump almost a foot in the air.  
  
"Easy babe," a soft musical voice said with a laughing undertone.  
  
Usagi turned to see a pretty young woman about her age, with short curly red hair and emerald green eyes staring at her over a pair of wire rimmed glasses, "sorry ... you startled me," She said giggling nervously.  
  
The girl smiled, "I didn't mean to. I was just going to offer you a seat. You seemed to be slightly lost."  
  
Usagi nodded gratefully and tucked her purse into the over head compartment before settling next to the girl. "Not lost, well not anymore. Just starting over."  
  
The girl offered Usagi her hand while smiling." The name is Ices, and it seems that we both need to start over. I'm actually going home to live with a friend."  
  
Usagi smiled and shook Ices' hand. "Usagi; but most people call me Usa."  
  
Ices smiled softly. She settled the book she had been reading on her lap and looked at the girl next to her. Usagi looked just like her namesake. She was a bunny; a very scared and lost bunny without a direction in her life. Ices pushed the short curls that fell over her face back and grinned as an idea suddenly struck her. "Well if you don't have a place to stay in Arizona, then you're welcome to stay with Cel and I. The more the merrier," she said with a teasing light in her eyes.  
  
Usagi grinned shyly. She wasn't used to people this open. It worried her, but she liked the girl. I would like that, but just until I find my way," she added quickly.  
  
"Sure ... we all have to find our way at some point." Ices said before opening her book once more.  
  
Usagi agreed with Ices. Everyone had to find there way. Here was hoping she could find hers.... 


	3. Two

Chapter 2  
  
Pheonix Arizona  
  
------------  
  
Usagi walked along side Ices dragging along lethargically. The long flight was catching up with her. The heat didn't help either; she kept trying not to choke on the thick hot air that rolled into the closed walls and doors of Phoenix International. She looked longingly at her suitcases and sighed. She would have to wait to change until they got to where they were going. God what she would not give for a cold shower due to the sweat that drenched her. Ices, on the other hand, was completely comfortable and walked briskly with a jump in her step. She seemed almost perky and the red curls that framed her face bounced around her, only adding to the atmosphere of joviality.  
  
Unable to bear it anymore, Usagi finally had to demand an answer. "Ices, is it always this hot here?"  
  
Ices turned and winked at the other girl, while taking a deep breath of the musty desert air and nodded. "It's home. I love it here; where else can you lie out and get a tan 10 months out of the year?" She put on her ten thousand kilowatt smile for Usagi and just winked at her again. Ices knew Usagi would just have to suffer through the heat for the first few days, but after awhile she would grow used to it. Instead of allowing Usagi to moan and complain, she just let it go and kept on walking, knowing full well that Usa had no other choice but then to follow her.  
  
Usagi noted the brief silence and just tagged along. As they stepped through the terminal doors and out next to the arrivals lane, it finally occurred to Usagi that she had no idea what was about to happen. "So where are we going anyways? And who is this friend you were talking about earlier?"  
  
"Oh, Cel will be here shortly," said Ices.  
  
As if on cue, a 1976 black Mustang convertible pulled up and zoomed right into place in front of Ices and Usagi. A girl with her brown hair in a high ponytail that reached down her back stepped out of the car. Her eyes were hidden by deep black square sunglasses she wore. The only thing Usagi could really make of her was that she was slim and tall - she easily towered three inches over Ices' and Usagi's heads. There was also an air of coolness and aloofness that surrounded her as well - the complete opposite of the warm and open Ices.  
  
"Took you long enough," said the brunette as she approached closer to Usagi and Ices.  
  
"Well, why don't you just fly the damn airplane yourself next time?" demanded Ices.  
  
"Fine, next time I will," said the brunette.  
  
"Oh, shut up, already and come over here and give me a hug," said Ices.  
  
"No probs, sistah!" said the brunette. She pulled off her glasses in one swoop, and ran up to Ices and clenched her in a hug. "God, long time no see, Ices! You're looking great by the way. I love what you've done with your hair!"  
  
Usagi stood and watched the banter of the two friends in amazement. She had always been close to her friends, but never in a manner like this. What amazed her more however was how cool the brunette had acted; yet when she took her glasses off, light and warmth beamed from her brown eyes. She clearly had a good heart, but had amazing control over her emotions. Ices awed her as well, but for totally different reasons. Sure the goodness was there, just like in the brunette, but she could tell Ices had this amazing sense of deduction. She had known the brunette was bluffing, and had called her on it. Usagi knew then, that whatever she had gotten herself in for - well she was in for one hell of a ride.  
  
"Oh god, where are my manners?" said Ices suddenly, pulling away from the brunette. "Cel, I hope you don't mind, but I picked us up an extra roomie on the flight from Tokyo. Her name is Usagi, but just call her Usa. She had no where to go, so I said she could come with us. Usa, this is Cel by the way. It's her ranch we'll be staying at."  
  
Cel stepped forward and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, Usa. You're going to like it here I think. How are you coping with the heat?"  
  
Usagi knew that in order to fit in with these two characters she was going to have to step up to the plate and act tougher. She firmly grasped Cel's hand in a solid handshake before replying. "Going okay. Not quite used to the heat yet, but I'll survive. Nice to meet you too, by the way."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've seen enough of the wonderful airports and planes. How about we get out of here and grab some food? I don't know about you lot, but I'm starved."  
  
"Food?" Usagi piped up. "Where's the beef?"  
  
Cel and Ices just turned to each other and laughed. "Girl, I think you're going to fit right in," said Ices. She popped the trunk on the convertible and helped Usagi with her bag. Then both climbed in and Cel started the convertible. With one burst of the engine, the girls were off and speeding out of sight.  
  
******  
  
Cool air rushed through Usagi's hair as her blond ponytails streamed out behind her head. They were rapidly getting all tangled, and bits of her hair were whipping into her face. Cel looked into the rearview mirror and watched Usagi struggling to get control of her hair. "What's with your hair?" Cel asked loudly over the roar of the engine. "Why the two meatballs?"  
  
"These are remnants of something I hope to get fixed shortly. It's just a little too out of hand."  
  
"Well, Ices can take care of that for you back at the ranch. Until then, here," said Cel as she chucked a baseball cap back at Usagi.  
  
"Thanks," she said, now undoing her hair carefully and shoving it through the back of the baseball cap in a pseudo ponytail.  
  
"No probs. Hey, I need to stop and get some gas, okay?" said Cel suddenly as she whipped off the Interstate.  
  
A few miles later Cel pulled up into a Texaco. She didn't bother to open her car door, and instead climbed up and over. "Shall we do our usual Ices?" she asked while winking.  
  
"But of course. Would I expect anything less from you Cel?"  
  
Usagi eyed the two other girls in wonderment. She knew something was amiss, but what?  
  
"Usa, why don't you go get us a bottle of vodka, some OJ, some chips and chocolate? It's still a fair ride from here to the ranch," said Ices.  
  
"Sure," said Usa. Cel handed her some money and Usagi was off and on her way.  
  
"I'm going to go have a quick smoke," said Cel. "Ices, will you do the honors?"  
  
"Yes, m'am," said Ices with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
By the time Usagi had bought the requested items, Ices was almost finished pumping gas and Cel was walking back over with a cigarette still in hand. Usagi noticed that Cel was looking up and into the store. The poor clerk was overwhelmed at the minute by about five customers.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Cel.  
  
"But of course," said Ices.  
  
"Get in the car now Usagi," ordered Cel in an authoritarian voice.  
  
Usagi didn't ask and knew that right then was not the time to question.  
  
Ices set the pump on the ground, with the automatic filling option still on. Gas poured on onto the ground as Ices quickly dived in for the car. Cel was already there and had started the car.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Usagi. "Aren't you going to pay for the gas?"  
  
"Hell no, and you'll see," said Cel. She passed Ices the stub of cigarette. "You said you wanted to do the honors."  
  
"Here we go," said Ices, nodding her head with certainty.  
  
Cel stamped on the gas peddle and the clutch and the car took off, wheeling Usagi onto the floor of the back seat. She managed to sit up in time again as the car turned around the pump and to see Ices flick the cigarette over her head and onto the gas that was spilling out on the ground. She noted with certainty that the poor clerk still didn't have a clue. Not five seconds later they were speeding down a back highway. Usagi looked back and saw flames now all over the concrete and surrounding the cars. Cel and Ices turned and gave a quick glance backwards and just laughed. Usagi was horrified and just continued to stare while Cel turned on the radio and began to sing at the top of her lungs.  
  
However, none of them expected the next part.  
  
Not thirty seconds later, a sound like dynamite exploding erupted.  
  
Cel pulled the car off the highway and turned around. "Oh shit," she muttered.  
  
Ices just laughed.  
  
Usagi was pale still although movement finally started to come back to her. "What the fuck was that?" she exclaimed.  
  
"One of Cel's usual stunts gone awry. Girl, I think you better get on the road and start driving as fast as you can for your ranch. Pray to god that they didn't have a video camera either."  
  
"You two are fucking maniacs. I'm getting out of here."  
  
"And pray tell, where would you go?" asked Ices.  
  
That remark shut Usagi up. She stopped her complaining as she realized she had no right to pass judgment. "Just what prompted that, exactly though?"  
  
Cel shook her head and turned the car back on and started to drive again. "Believe me, I had my reasons. The owner of that place raped a friend of mine. He had it coming. I just didn't quite intend that. And no, Ices, I'm not that dumb. The old shmuck never installed a video camera anywhere," she said defensively.  
  
"Oh," said Usa quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about Cel. She'll be fine in a few hours. She just never intended for anyone to get hurt by her stunts. Welcome to our lives, Usagi. I told you you would be in for an adventure and have a chance to point your life in the right direction."  
  
Usagi nodded then look back then sighed and slumped down in her seat looking at the dusty road as it flew by under the tires. She had no where to go if she left Ices and Cel. Not that she had had any intention of doing such; but still, they had just blown up a gas station.  
  
Ices said that she'd be able to point her life in the right direction; but how did any of them know what direction their lives would take? She had no clue; that was for sure. Although deep in thought, suddenly her eyes caught sight of something that rumbled off the side of the road which caused her to grab Cel's shoulder.  
  
"Cel, stop the car!" She said frantically.  
  
Cel startled, slammed the brakes to the floor board, causing Ices and Usagi to fly forward. Ices caught the dashboard to her sternum and shot a look back at Usagi.  
  
"What's wrong with you Usa?!" She asked frowning at her new friend.  
  
Usagi felt slightly embarrassed and ran a hand through her bangs, "I thought I saw something on the side of the road."  
  
Cel half turned in her seat and raised a brow, "Something? Can we elaborate some please?"  
  
Usagi shook her head and undid her seatbelt sliding from the car. "I'm not sure but it looked like a body," she said, then turned and ran back the way they came.  
  
Ices glanced at Cel.  
  
Cel glanced at Ices.  
  
Then the other two girls jumped from the car and followed after the blonde who was now kneeling next to a 'lump' on the side of the road. They hurried toward their friend then stopped short and stared in horror at what appeared to be a small child. A horribly beaten and scarred child, red blisters covered the little body. Her face and body were swollen from the heat. From what they could tell, the poor child had to be a girl, by what remained of her clothes.  
  
Usagi moved closer to the girl, crouching in the red dust off the road and looked down at the child before her. She heard the other two approach and turned tearful eyes toward them while one hand stroked the child's hair. "She's dead. She can't be any older than my little sister and she's dead. Why?"  
  
Ices knelt next to Usagi and put a hand on the other girls shoulder, "Its part of the world. Usa people die everyday. Car wrecks, plane crashes, terrorist bombings," she shook her head. "It's the circle of life."  
  
Usagi pulled away from Ices and glared at her, "How can you say THAT?" she finished with an almost hysterical scream. "The world isn't supposed to be like this. Our children are not supposed to die before us, and especially not like this - not alone, tossed on the side of the road like trash!" She was sobbing now; she couldn't help it. Her mind couldn't begin to understand why a person a human being would treat someone like this.  
  
Cel who had been silently till now examined a mark on the girl's upper arm. She touched the mark, and then looked at her own arm which bore a similar mark. A low growl hissed out from her throat through her teeth. "She's branded. It wasn't an accident." She glanced at Ices then to Usagi. "We have to leave her here. But I can assure you that we will payback the person who did this."  
  
Ices gasped at Cel's words. If a person was branded it meant they grew up in an orphanage, but not just any orphanage. It was the same one that Cel had been raised in - one owned by G-tech, Inc. It was where orphaned children were used as lab rats until they died, were killed, or escaped like Cel had. G-tech was a place of nightmares, and the whole reason behind why Cel and Ices did what they did.  
  
"NO! We can't leave her here like trash!" Usagi said defiance shinning in her sky blue eyes.  
  
Cel looked at Ices and Ices looked to Usagi. "Sorry in advance," Cel said as she pulled back her right hand in a fist and let it fly connecting with the younger woman's jaw.  
  
Usagi crumbled to the dirt, her head resting on a tumble weed. Ices lifted Usagi into her arms and followed Cel back to the car. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The two girls climbed into the black convertible and drove off leaving the body of the girl behind. Ices and Cel knew what Usagi didn't – there was no choice in the matter.  
  
A little while later, Usagi groaned from the back seat and opened her eyes, only to close them again at the bright light from the sky. A few moments more and then she sat up slowly shaking her head. "Please tell me you didn't leave the child there. Please tell me that you picked her up," she said her eyes still closed and every word causing pain to shoot through her jaw.  
  
"We had no choice," Cel said in an emotionless voice her eyes fastened on the road a head of them.  
  
"You always have a choice Cel!" Usagi argued starting to get angry.  
  
"Not in this," Ices said, half turning to look at Usagi.  
  
"Please believe us, Usa. We had no choice. If we had picked up the girls body, then we would have all been in more danger than we are now," Ices tried to explain.  
  
Usagi shook her head and leaned back in her seat staring at the sky over head. "If you can please explain some of this to me I wouldn't be so upset."  
  
Cel knew that Usagi deserved an explanation for that. She looked at her through the rear view mirror until her eyes locked with Usagi's. "It all starts with a company named G-Tech," she began.  
  
mwhahahaha... a crapy cliffe but it works. Stay tuned for chapter 3 


	4. Three

Chapter 3  
  
-------------------------  
  
-Albuquerque, New Mexico-  
  
-two weeks later-  
  
"Usa are you ready with those Detonators?" Ices asked as she peered around the corner into the hallway.  
  
Usagi muttered under her breath due to wires hanging from her mouth as she plugged other ones into the devices in front of her. She closed the cap on the explosives and stuck them to the file room door and then scooted down a couple doors to the room where a lone man sat sleeping at his computer. She hesitated for only a second before sticking the second mini bomb to the door jam.  
  
She never would have seen herself doing this before, she was a normal collage student that enjoyed extreme sports, this was a new kind of extreme that she had not prepared herself for. A drastic kind of human evil – well to put it bluntly, drastic things call for drastic measures.  
  
That was how she ended up in the present situation of creating bombs and wiring them to doors.  
  
It all started when two weeks before this she had found the body of a dead girl on the side of the road near her new home in Arizona. Since then, with the help of Cel and Ices they had tracked the culprits to this New Mexico office building. Usagi had made a pact with her two new friends that the murderers of child, a company called G-tech, would not go unpunished for their crimes. Most of the police had been paid off, so she knew that they would do nothing. However, even if they wouldn't ... then she would.  
  
She had eagerly stayed up days trying to find out who killed the child. When she finally had, then she had moved onto the plan without any hesitation – learning the layout of the building and planning a punishment that fit the crime. So she learned how to make bombs and absorbed the information as fast as she could, for the longer they left the crime undone, the more it ate at it.  
  
Which was why, in such a short time she was about to do what most would consider the unthinkable.  
  
That was what caused her to hesitate. She only had a moment to regret and think about how she had ended up here. How she had met Ices on a plane going from Tokyo to Arizona and befriended Cel; more importantly how now she was planting bombs inside an office building preparing to kill people. Could she really go through with this?  
  
The guilt only remained a minute though. She squashed it down and narrowed her eyes. She would do it. She owed it to the little dead girl. Images of the child flashed through her mind. It was almost enough on its own, but she also recalled the stories that Cel had told about her childhood. That was all it took to make it a done deal. Anyone who could do that to anyone else deserved to be punished, and who better than a girl bent on justice to do it?  
  
She finished her task, and then scurried back down the hall and gave a silent nod to Ices.  
  
The red haired woman gave her a thumb up and hit a button on her head set. "Cel we're ready on this end. The golden eagle has laid her eggs," Ices said, trying to break the tension in her usual fashion.  
  
-In another part of the building-  
  
Cel wiped the sweat from her forehead as she typed rapidly on the keyboard in front of her. She could hear the cries of the children locked in their rooms from down the hall. When Ices' voice came across the intercom and interrupted her, she cursed – she needed more time.  
  
"Give me five minutes, Ices. The locks won't open," she replied.  
  
"Cel, use your super butt and pull the doors off! We don't have five minutes," Ices said seriously.  
  
Cel growled under her breath and pushed the rolling chair away from the computer. She moved quickly down the hall and grabbed onto the first door and pulled. The electronic lock snapped easily.  
  
Sometimes the pain she lived through was worth it. It paid to be one of the only successful super soldier test subjects. That was all the more incentive to hurry and finish her task though; she knew that G-tech would pay a lot of money to have her back.  
  
She moved to the other six doors and pulled them open. She leaned against the wall panting softly as she watched the kids stare at her for a moment in shock. "Get going," she yelled half heartedly.  
  
The children didn't need to be told twice – they turned and ran toward the exits. When the last one ran out the door and she had caught her breath she dropped the backpack from her shoulders. She unzipped it, reached inside, and pulled out more of the bombs that Usagi had been planting. Quickly she moved to her part of the task and began to stick them to the cell doors and machines in the lab.  
  
It only took her the better part of a minute and then she was done. She scanned the room one last time, making sure that she missed nothing. When she was satisfied she radioed Ices.  
  
"All set down here, the kids are out I'm on my way." She then turned and moved toward the stairs. However, before she could leave the upper floor via the stairs, she noticed a faint sobbing sound. She paused and frowned, but only for a second before following it to the source.  
  
When she opened the door from which the whimpering was coming, she almost passed out in shock. Cel had seen a lot of bad shit in her, but this caused her to stare in horror. A small pink haired child was wired into a machine with a bed attached to it and with multiple needles going into her arms from which sprung plastic tubing that was feeding the little girl drugs. Cel didn't even consider leaving the child behind. She moved toward her and looked at the hundreds of wires and needles coming from the child and slowly began to pull them from the girls flesh.  
  
- Else where -  
  
Usagi and Ices moved like silent shadows down the corridor and into the night air. Usagi grinned slightly at Ices. "Do you want the honors Ices?" She asked holding on the remote.  
  
"Oh no, not this time; you set the bombs - you set them off," Ices said as her green eyes sparkled slightly with mischief.  
  
Usagi bowed slightly and then hit the button on the remote. Inside explosions could be heard going off, and outside, the walls of the building began to crumble and the glass windows exploded outwards. Both women watched the door in anticipation for Cel's exit.  
  
- Back in the Building -  
  
Cel heard the bombs start to go off and grabbed handfuls of the wires, pulling them from the girl. After what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, the girl was free and Cel began racing at an outrageous speed to escape the bombs that were going off on all of the floors in the building.  
  
While shielding the child from the falling rubble, Cel looked down at the little girl. She didn't see her however, not really. What Cel saw was another girl with her features and coloring. But it wasn't her; Cel hadn't had to suffer through that particular torture. But witness it, oh yes. As she ran she couldn't help but remember back years ago when she had been only sixteen....  
  
- Flash -  
  
Cel watched as they strapped the young girl to the table, she struggled against the bonds that held her.  
  
"No please, leave Lila alone. She's not part of this!" a child version of Cel cried. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched wires and IV's inserted into her younger sister's flesh.  
  
The girl on the table began screaming in one continuous piteous yell. Cel watched as her younger sister screamed and screamed till the sound was nothing but a hoarse whisper, but Cel could still hear it in her mind. She knew that her sister had gained strange abilities because of the drugs the doctors gave them, but she never expected it to come to this. Cel continued to fight at the bonds that held her to the wall across the room, but it did no good. They had been designed to hold people like her – people who had super human strength and intelligence, as a result of G-techs experiments.  
  
A man with silver hair wearing a lab coat knelt next to Cel, touching her cheek gently with rough callused hands. He had a gentle face, but Cel knew that his beautiful blue eyes - eyes the color of a huskies were emotionless as he ran his hands over her face.  
  
"Of course she does, Cel. All of the children in this building are involved in this; including your kid sister. The two of you are the only two in this branch to show signs of change so we must examine you both to see how much growth you have made," the man said with a soft rumbling growl in his voice.  
  
Cel jerked her face away from the man's hands and glared at him. Oh how she hated G-tech. However, more then anything, she hated the man standing in front of her. He looked down on her with a smirk playing over his handsome mouth and not emotions showing through his eyes.  
  
Cel could only look on in anticipation and horror as she watched her kid sister be tortured slowly to death. The man with the white hair stayed the whole time and it was his visage that was for ever etched into her memory…  
  
-End flash-  
  
Cel shook her head. Memories were the past and that was where they belonged. She could not have stopped what happened to her sister anymore than she could change the past anymore or stop the car accident that killer her parents and left her and her sister orphaned.  
  
She glanced at the girl once more, and motivation caused her to move forward faster then she thought possible as bombs continued to go off around them. The roar of falling plaster and drywall canceled out all other sound as she saw the exit in sight. As she tried to close the last few yards between her and freedom, the ceiling above her began to collapse. It only took her a second to realize that she wouldn't make it out if she continued running, so she dove toward the exit. As she flew through the air, she prayed she would get out in time. She continued to feel the world collapsing around her as a nail or some other sharp object cut into her flesh. All she could do was hope.  
  
Usagi turned and saw Cel diving through the door with a bundle in her arms. It occurred to her in that instant that Cel might not make it since the building was coming down around Cel even as she flew through the air. In that instant time stopped and all she could do was wait for that split second of eternity to end …  
  
bekind to your author and review ^^ 


End file.
